narniafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Narnia (world)
The World of Narnia was a parallel world to Earth, but was accessible at anytime from Earth at unexpected times. It could also be accessed from the Wood Between the Worlds at anytime if one possessed a Magic ring. The planet got its name from the dominant continent in it, also called Narnia, though it contains many other nations and lands. It was created by Aslan, the Great Lion, and was also destroyed by Aslan. It is merely a copy of the heavenly world of Aslan's country, which surrounds the world of Narnia on all sides and is above its skies. Unlike Earth, which is a spherical planet, Narnia is disk-shaped. History Creation The World of Narnia was a disc-shaped world (unlike Earth, which is spherical) with the sky like a great dome which met the world around its circumference on which the other side, and indeed all around the world's edges, was the mysterious land called Aslan's Country. The guardian and creator of the Narnian world was the Great Lion, Aslan, who sent people (mostly children) from our own earth on missions to save Narnian society from destruction. The Creation of Narnia was witnessed by six creatures; , Empress of ; ; ; ; , a cabby; and , his cabhorse. This group was brought to the unmade Narnian world by accident during a failed attempt by Digory to transfer Jadis from London in our world back to her own world of Charn. Aslan began the creation soon after they arrived, using song to call forth the stars, sun, and eventually all landforms, plants, and animals as well, including from beneath the surface, from all around them as well as underneath them. When he was finished, Aslan selected certain animals to be Talking Animals, giving to them, and all other magical creatures, Narnia as their new home. Narnian Ages Aslan next anointed its first rulers, the cab driver and his wife (who had been called to Narnia by Aslan), as King Frank I and his wife Queen Helen and commanded them to rule peacefully over the talking beasts. Aware that the evil witch Jadis had entered his new land, Aslan sent Digory on a mission to retrieve a magic apple from a garden located in the Western Wild beyond Narnia. When he returned, the apple was planted by the river where it immediately grew into a tree which, as Aslan explained, would protect Narnia from Jadis for centuries. Aslan allowed Digory to take one of the apples from the new tree back with him to our world for his ill mother. After she had eaten it, Digory planted the core in his garden where it grew into a great apple tree. Many years later the tree was blown down in a storm and the now Professor Kirke had its wood made into a wardrobe. Judgement & Destruction 2555 years after Narnia's creation, the world of Narnia was destroyed after the ape Shift attempted to decieve the inhabitants of Narnia into thinking that a donkey, Puzzle was the actual Aslan, made an alliance with Calormen, and called up Tash. After a long, terrible battle with the Calormenes on Stable Hill, Tirian, Jill Pole, Eustace and the Rishda Tarkaan were thrown into the stable. Tash captured Rishda and took him away; Tirian and the Seven Friends of Narnia watched as all the inhabitants were called into the stable (which was actually the real Narnia), the Stars fell from the sky, and the vegetation was destroyed and the whole world flooded. The giant Father Time then destroyed the Sun, and Narnia had completly frozen over and ended. However, they soon found that this Narnia, from the dawn of time, was really just a mere copy of the real one, which, along with all the other "real" worlds, branched out from Aslan's Country. Plot Narnia's Rebirth A year after Aslan takes all of the "good animals", as well as the friends of Narnia, into his country and destroys Narnia in 2555 NY, Aslan returns to begin the second epoch of Narnia's history. With a roar, he brings an end to the desolation of the Narnian realm by reviving Narnia one final time. Cleansed of evil, Narnia begins anew. Later, he appears in a dream to the now elderly , showing her a vision of Earth and Narnia's futures. She then dies and goes to Aslan's country where her siblings greet her. Overview Currency Narnian currency consists of two types; lions and trees. Locations Time Visitors to Narnia observe that the passage of time while they are away is unpredictable. The tendency is for more time to pass in Narnia than at home, although this is not universally true. Narnian years are called just that, Narnian Years (NY), as opposed to Earth Years (EY). Category:Location Category:World